sugarrush_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Torvald Batterbutter
Torvald Batterbutter is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is one of the palette swaps (recolor) of =Minty Zaki and only appears for a few scenes. She is absent on the online adaption of Sugar Rush. Her name is seen in the scoreboard after Vanellope pays her fee to the race. Her theme seems based on butterscotch caramel candies. Appearance Torvald has dark skin, brown eyes and light golden brown hair topped with a yellow orange candy-wrapper bow. She wears a yellow shirt under a light brown jacket, with a yellow orange candy wrapper skirt and orange, brown and yellow leggings. She wears black shoes. Trivia *Although she is a palette swap of Minty Zaki, if you look closely at the racing board, you'll notice her avatar is a recolor of Swizzle Malarkey instead. This was corrected in the DVD release, but then that same image was used Nougetsia's avatar. *When the Sugar Rush racers are paying their fees, her name is not called, but on the board it shows she is 7th. *It's implied that Torvald is not a very talented racer because she is the only racer not past Gumball Gorge in the Random Roster Race by the time the Cy-Bugs attack. *Torvald and the recolors are the only racers that do not have their own grandstand. *In the kart destruction scene, Torvald and the other recolors are absent, suggesting they may actually like Vanellope and does not want to hurt her. *Torvald's kart is identical to Minty's, except it is yellow and gold rather than green. Fan names for her kart include the Golden Glider, Golden Stotcher and the Gold go-kart *It's possible that she was intended to be a Swizzle recolor. For starters, she has an uncorrect Swizzle recolor picture on the race board and second, it would explain why her name sounds more fit for a boy then a girl and third , Minty is the only racer to have two recolors . *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, you can see her and the other recolors names on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely even their karts have disappeared. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, you can see in an early concept of the racers two same characters hinting that the recolors were planned from the beginning and were probably supposed to have a bigger role. *Just like the other recolors, when the random roster race starts, she is only seen in the beginning and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *Fans believe that she and the other recolors didn't bully Vanellope, but Vanellope herself said that everyone in the game said she was just a mistake. It's possible that she and the other recolors did bully her after all and just didn't appear in the candy vandals scene for other reasons untold to the viewer. Category:Existing Characters Category:Recolors Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush